fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Strepslevi
Strepslevi are wasp looking neopterons who controll Cuckarakeos and use them to fight. They also fight with pheromones inducing soiled status, or boosting Cuckarakeos agressivity towards the hunters. |weaknesses = , |creator = Pabmel }} Physiology Strepslevi is a medium sized wasp looking Neopteron. She has a sapphirish blue colo, with Emerald colored wings, pheromons sacks and eyes. Instead of having a stinger, she as an organ containing pheromones sacks at the end of her abdomen. She has stinger like front legs. Behavior She is a rather calm neopteron, which preys on Cuckarakeos. Instead of killing them directly,she stings them with her front legs. the Cuckarakeos will then because reeally submisve, and will let her guide it to a hole.The, she will kill it an lay an egg in its interior. When the egg will hatch, the larva will start eating the Cuckarakeos from inside. Sometimes, Strepslevi won't kill the Cuckarakeos, and instead keep it for later uses. When she is provoqued, Strepslevi will use these Cuckarakeos to fight her adversary. They will normally fight slowly, but when she shoots special pheromons into her target, the slave-like Neopteron will become really agressive. She generaly stend aways from the target, prefering to shoot pheromons from distance, as she is actually delicate. Cutscenes The hunter enters zone 7 of the Neopteron Hive. He sees various Cuckarakeos, who don't move even as he approches. Suddently, a red gaz falls into the area, and the Cuckarakeos trie to attack the hunter, who defeats them. However the origin of the gaz appears : it's a Strepslevi, who calls other Cuckarakeos and is ready to fight the hunter. Abilities She can shoot the mentioned aggresion pheromons with her special organ, along with ones that inflige soiled. She has to permantly secreat pheromones in order to controll the Cuckarakeos, so she will use the agression ones only when really treatened, as it stress her, and will later make her lose the controll upon her slaves. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: She will start to use her agression pheromons. * Tired State: She will eatbe unable to controll the Cuckarakeos due to stress, forcing her to fight in person. She will eat a Cuckarakeos to recover stamina. Mounts Same as Hornespa Attacks * Stinger swipe She will swipe her stinger in front of her. can be done when flying * Lateral stinger swipe She will swipe her stingers latteraly. Can be done when flying * Bite She will bite in front of her. Can be done 2 times in a row while advancing * Divebomb She will fly, then divebomb into the hunter. * Cuckarakeos suicide She will start to taunt the hunters, then 5 Cuckarakeos will come flying ans divebomb into the hunters with high precision, being reduced to shards afer the impact. * Abdomen swing She will swing her abdomen behind her * Regular pheromon spray After a brown smoke comes from her thorax, she will spray soiling inducing pheromons in a stream in front of her. She can do it on the ground or in the air. * Aggresion pheromon stream Same as pheromon stream, but the fume will be green, and Cuckarakeos will start attacking the target more violently Breakable parts * Stinger (only one) * Head (it will be scarred) * Thorax (the pheromons sacks will explode, soiling the hunter, but in counterpart she will become tired more easilly) Notes * She was inspired by the emerald wasp. * In g rank, she will also use her stream laterally. Two cuckarakeos will start flying around her, protecting her and her thorax from gunner shoots. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster